Unbound: Nina Williams
by By Anonymous
Summary: My first in my own Unbound series! Tekken's lone assassin Nina Williams must go through a slew of armed and lethal security in order to kill two yakuza bosses and a corrupt exec.


NOTE: This is just the first fic in my series called _Unbound_. I'll be taking different characters from other franchises and making short-fics with them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy _Unbound: Nina Williams_ and please review and tell me what you think!- Xtreme Slayer

**Tokyo, Japan**

**July 30th, 2004**

**11:47 p.m.**

Summer, just as it did in any other country, put Japan in what seemed like a piping hot oven. Humid and nearly unbearable, the heat kept rising, even after the sun went down. Now nighttime, thousands upon thousands of homes were filled with Japanese families and singles eager to escape the summer heat, and steal some winks before the sun would rise again. This however, was a different story for Japan's top businessmen and all around shady people down at the heart of the city. Standing right at the center of nearby shopping centers, restaurants and other public facilities, was the towering Asakawa Industries.

The expansive building had a dark aura to it, and the dark of night helped add to the intimidation. Even though it was very well past the hours of business, Asakawa Industries was still open, and two very beefy men stood watch outside. Both very gangly and muscular with spiky dark hair, each had guns strapped on them to the side and they were just watching the darkness and standing guard as the heat began to flare up. Also to both their sides were radio walkie-talkies which went off with the sound of different voices by other security guards.

"Both the third and fourth floors are safe. President Asakawa, Boss Ito and Boss Kurahashi and their securities are preparing their meeting." One of the guards in the inside spoke out on the radio in Japanese.

"I read you." The one outside spoke also in Japanese tongue.

"The yakuza bosses are finally in their meeting." The other outside guard questioned.

"Yeah, those bastards are on their way to be wealthiest in Japan. This new deal their inking with Asakawa will definitely fatten their pockets." The first guard told him.

"The Mishima Zaibatsu are about to buy Asakawa's company and they'll want these yakuzas to do to their dirty work. But in the end, they'll all make a reasonable profit." The second guard said with a look of disgust and jealousy on his face. The duo still continued their little chat, but unknown to them was that someone else was watching their every move.

Standing atop the roof of the Twin Shiko Mall which was a fair distance from Asakawa Industries, was a woman with a haunting appearance. Nina Williams clad in a modified purple camouflage military like uniform, with a katana tied to her back, guns to her hips and her shimmering gold hair twisted in a ponytail, the assassin watched the security through her binoculars. She quickly zoomed in to see that the guards outside were busy talking about something.

"Time to make my move." Nina said quietly to herself as she descended from her aerial position. Racing through the heat and air with great speed, Nina zipped past other rooftops and made an almost inhuman dive as she passed by other dark corners. Before she knew it, she had arrived to her destination, the doors of Asakawa Industries. In front of Nina were the two guards who she had viewed moments ago. Now unearthing their guns at the sight of Nina, they spoke out to her in Japanese.

"What the hell are you doing here!" the two both yelled in unison.

With a sudden swiftness, Nina spat out a purple mist which entered the face of both the guards.

**"What the fuck did she spray us with!"** they yelled as they rubbed their eyes in a frenzied manor. Sensing her opportunity, Nina went to strike them. Taking out the first guard by kicking him straight in the face with the heel from her boot, blood started to ooze from his forehead, and Nina clutched his face. In a swift move, she snapped his neck and he fell to the floor lifeless. As for the second guard, he was struck with Nina's razor-like backhanded slap and then finished off when Nina climbed on his back, and tore into his spinal chord with a small knife she impaled him with.

Quickly, Nina began to run into the lobby of Asakawa Industries. Observing the security cameras that were around, Nina brought out two other minute knives and threw them into the camera lens. Now without security cameras to catch her, Nina began her voyage to the boardroom which held the company president and the yakuzas. Checking out the small piece of paper that was in her pocket, Nina read that the meeting was to take place on the sixth floor.

Running briskly through the corridors, the lone assassin carelessly raced without a thought in her mind. Light from the chandeliers above her made her body sparkle, though nothing on her was sequined. Strands of her gold hair crept to her face, and she gingerly brushed it to the back of her head. Though she may have looked blank, Nina knew what her intentions were, and she prepared herself for whatever that was to come. Going towards the stairwell, Nina noticed that right where she was, there was a beautiful view of the area of Tokyo that she was in. If it was the proper time and the proper circumstances, she probably would have stopped to admire the view.

**"Freeze lady!"** another guard said in Japanese as he and two others had cornered Nina at the door to the second floor. Looking at them with a spooked smile, Nina rose to the air and completely vanished from sight.

"Dammit, let's **shoot the bitch**!" the guard cursed in his tongue. Quickly, the sound of bullets firing began to sound as well as the sound of shells from the bullets. However, this attack was to no avail as suddenly Nina made her presence known again.

Nina fiercely backhanded the first guard, and continued the assault with blazing kicks that made him fall to the floor. An ocean of crimson came pouring from the nose of the second guard as Nina swiftly landed one of her mini-knives in his face, and he received a kick that knocked him off his feet. Fearful of what she could do, the final guard started to run back downstairs, but Nina took out her gun and promptly shot him in the back of his head. Seeing fit to do so, Nina also shot the two guards on the floor. Blood everywhere, Nina thought it best to quickly run to her destination.

"Tasaburo! Tasaburo! Come in! Did you get the girl! Tasaburo!" a Japanese voice called out from one of the slain guard's radio walkie-talkie. "Tasaburo, I'm putting on the gates! And we have more coming to head her off at the fourth floor! She'll never make it out alive!

Hurrying up the stairs, Nina reached the fourth floor of the building, but realized that there was a little steel-gate leading to the entry of the fifth-twentieth staircase. Looking at it up and down, Nina took out a metallic device, and held it over the sign that was on the gate. The device resembled a Game Boy, but it could decode any language into English by just holding it over the foreign word. Nina aptly called this her trusty 'Decoder'. By using the Decoder, Nina learned that sign basically cut off access to the upper floors.

"Sons of bitches." Nina angrily said as she went to the alternate route, through the fourth floor. However, what Nina would see, ultimately shocked the hell at of her.

There had to have been about twenty to about thirty-one armed security guards who had their guns locked at Nina.

'Hell of a thing I got myself into. But, there not killing this bitch tonight.' Nina said to herself as she took out two pieces of her own ammunition. Seeking to strike first, Nina began to fire her bullets at all those in her way.

As the shots started to ring out, Nina had begun to splatter crimson all over the floors of the fifth level and bodies began to fall. However, she began feeling the effects of the assault of her enemies. Nina became aware of the warm blood flowing from her arms and face, as well as grazes through her clothes. With her skilled precision, Nina quickly killed off nearly all of the guards, with an exception of about five. Putting her guns on the floor, she unearthed her lengthy katana which glittered in the light of the chandelier.

Nina made silent swipes as she cut past the five guards who stood in her way. One by one, they each fell to her blade, and they did nothing but utter bloodcurdling yells as they each breathed their last breaths. All the while, Nina was just staying focused on the task at hand, and that was to kill Asakawa.

Finally, Nina was freed and ran past the bodies of the fallen security guards. As she made footsteps in the blood, Nina ran but had a crestfallen look on her face. Killing people always felt somewhat wrong to her, but she never felt this kind of depressing feeling before. Shrugging it off, Nina decided to forget and hurried to the sixth floor with great ease. Now, this was the time where she truly had to be incognito. Nina heard the voices of more than one person, and it came from the end of the hall. She took in everything about her surrounding, including the emerald carpet and the smell of pine. Running without the sound of footsteps behind her, Nina headed toward that direction.

Seeing that two guards stood at the entry of the office of Mr. Asakawa, Nina started her assault. She easily killed the two guards with dual swipes with her katana and it was not even noticed by the executive or the yakuzas. However, Nina decided it was no holding back now. She ran into the office of Bosses Ito and Kurahashi as President Asakawa was making his pitch. That did not mean a damn thing to Nina and she came in with the katana already drenched with blood.

**"Fuck, she made it through!"** Boss Ito cried with anger as he got up from his seat. Throwing his chair at Nina, the assassin just sliced it with her katana and splinters began to flow. Easily, Nina jumped and rolled in midair, and swiped Boss Ito, with his fathead rolling easily off his obese body.

"Dammit!" Boss Kurahashi yelled as he took out his gun and began to fire at Nina, but recklessly. Not a bullet grazed Nina, and she was able to slice his hand off; the hand with the gun. His stringy black hair in his face, Kurahashi was unable to see Nina's blade strike through his heart. As Nina pulled back, blood splashed dead Kurahashi's blue suit and he laid there lifeless. Kicking back the hand she just sliced off of him, Nina flipped onto Asakawa's desk and stared at him straight in his fearful dark eyes.

**"I went through Hell and back just to kill you. May you suffer in death, you fucking Japanese bastard!"** Nina said with ounces of rage forming in her face. Easily, she used her blade and also sliced Asakawa's head clean off.

Now, Nina put her katana back in her holster, and noticed that there was a large window which gave off another fantastic view of Tokyo. Seeing that as her escape route, Nina prepared to make a dive out the window. First, she took out a tiny little device, and placed it on the corpse of dead Asakawa. It soon shown a blue and green light, and that's when Nina made her insane dive from the glass window.

Just then, the big building of Asakawa Industries exploded with large flames taking over the scene. The sound of an explosion also occurred and embers began to sprout onto the streets outside of the building. Also, it made the weather seem even more sweltering since the heat mixed with the temperature from outside. While this was going on, Nina had carefully and quickly made it to the rooftop from which she first started, watching as the building came crumbling down in the colossal fire. Sighing with relief, Nina turned to go away and flee from what was Asakawa Industries.

**The mission has finally ended.**


End file.
